ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Regeneration
Is anyone able to confirm if this is can learned from only a Leech or only a Kraken? Similar to how both Quadav's and Mandragora's both use Head Butt, but that it can only be learned from the former. RedDragon08 04:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I learned it from a kraken, so I doubt it can be learned from leeches. Especially since it says Aquans right in-game, and leeches are Amorphs. :P --Kyrie 11:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Good to know, and also lol at the time of my posting there was no info about this yet so I had no way to know if it was from Aquans XD. RedDragon08 05:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Make sure to post what sea monks you learn it from so we can add them to the list -Defiledsickness :Any Sea Monk should work. No reason to specify certain ones. Mikauk 03:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, the lists on blue magic pages are simply examples, and you can learn it from any mob in the family. --Kyrie 00:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) --------- Do NOT go to the Labyrinth of Onzozo, the mobs there rarely use this. Kuftal Tunnel or Sea serpent grotto is the place to get this. Aphugel 04:10, June 26, 2010 (UTC) They use it plenty in Onzozo. Went 1/1, 1 monster. They're also the easiest ones to get to.--KyteStrike 16:14, June 27, 2010 (UTC) First off, KyteStrike, if you fought only one Kraken in Onzozo, you have NO sample to make any statement about how often they use it. I can second Aphugel's statement: they use it very rarely in the Labyrinth of Onzozo. I had to fight tons of them for ~2 hours, and only 4 used Regeneration. Luckily, I finally learned it on the fourth one. I went and took out my rage on Raubahn after that, finally beating him at level 77. --Blue Donkey Kong 14:32, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I also killed quite a few for Magian trials (100+). When actually given they opportunity to use a WS, they chose Regeneration at a normal rate (i.e they didn't really have a huge preference for any particular move)--KyteStrike 16:04, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Relatively low sample, but I learned this from Kraken in Onzozo. Out of 45-50 Krakens, roughly 15 used the move. I find percentages like this happen often in my spell hunting when I'm looking for a specific move to be used. It's not the worst usage rate for a spell that I've hunted by far. Storme 22:54, July 12, 2010 (UTC) lol good idea. I've been trying to learn this in Sea Serpent Grotto with no success. 2 skill levels under my Blue Magic cap at 78 and i've fought about 30 with no luck. They use it several times even. AF hands and body. took a break to learn Animating Wail which took about 10-15 kills. i'll try more today (can't get the one in korroloka tunnel to use it at all). --Defiledsickness July 7, 2010 Like most enhancing Blue Magic spells, this spell generally takes a few tries to learn. I personally learned it 1/3 in Onzozo at 75. I had an infinitely worse time learning Animating Wail. --Eremes 20:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC)